


Cupid's Day (The Silver Arrow)

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Nancy LorenzJoxer is alone again on Cupid's Day - the day in which all of Greece celebrates the wonder of love. Of course the Goddess of Love cannot have her favourite mortal so sad on her favourite day of the year, so she sends her son to fix the dilemma. (Some X/A action too)





	Cupid's Day (The Silver Arrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Synopsis: Joxer is alone again on Cupid's Day - the day in which all of Greece celebrates the wonder of love. Of course the Goddess of Love cannot have her favourite mortal so sad on her favourite day of the year, so she sends her son to fix the dilemma.

Joxer sighed as he sat alone in the square of the town. Red, white and pink webbed Corinth's town centre. Flowers and ruffles of papyrus decorated every lintel, every door, every arch.   
  
It was Cupid's Day.   
  
And another year now passed since the last Cupid's Day reminded him of how alone he really was.   
  
This was the door frame he always sat at - the butcher's family owned the square-front apartment. The town centre was hot property. To him, it was a place he could let the world go by for a time, and blend into the scenery. It was possibly the only time he actually didn't mind not being noticed.   
  
Slowly, he stood, and glancing to the sky he saw the sun in the west, descending in its arc. The major Cupid's Day celebrations started at night, and he decided with a long sigh, that like every other year, he would move on east past Megara, as Cupid's Day was as useful to him as a third eyeball. He bagan to plod down the stpes, when he heard an odd sound. Maybe it was his mother calling him.   
  
"Joxer, wait!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes.   
  
"Don't call him," she joked, "You know what day it is, he might get the wrong idea!"   
  
Gabrielle gave a thin smile and looked back to Joxer. He looked so forlorn, gazing on at the festivities longingly. He sat at the step like a dejected child. In many ways, he was. His helmet slumped down over his high brow, hiding his cheekbones, but revealing his eyes, full of sadness, and his lips and lower face drawn in a pout. Gabrielle sighed.   
  
"Xena, we can't leave him there!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes again, "Go on then!"   
  
Suddenly, Joxer stood up, as if to turn away from the festivities.   
  
"Joxer!"   
  
He looked about him and went to move on.   
  
"Joxer, wait!!"   
  
Finally he turned around and Gabrielle waved.   
  
He thought he was seeing things. There was Gabrielle, like an angel she had pink and white flowers laced through her hair. Xena was next to her, one solitary flower in her hair. Why were they in Corinth? Who cared!! They were *here*! His two best friends in the entire world. Just as he was about to barrel down the steps towards them, the world slowed down, and stopped.   
  
He whirled around, armour clanking after him. He frowned.   
  
"Great!" he sighed, "Just as the day gets good, it goes all slow and dies on me!"   
  
"Joxer..."   
  
He whirled about again, and there at the step stood Cupid, resplendant in leather straps and loin-cloth.   
  
"Oh hi Cupid," Joxer smiled lazily. He doubled back. "CUPID!!"   
  
"Yeah, that's me," stated the Godling, raising a hand, "Don't wear it out already!"   
  
"Yeaaaokay!" Joxer slapped on a grin, "So... how's life treatin' ya?"   
  
"Fine," Cupid said with finality, dispensing with the small talk. "Listen, I'm here to give you your 'Me' day gift and buzz off to Psyche - it is 'Me' day and everything."   
  
"How could I forget," Joxer mumbled, kicking the step. He brightened suddenly, "Hey - what gift?"   
  
"From Mom," said Cupid, "She saw that her 'Favourite Studmuffin' wasn't enjoying himself today and she wanted to remedy it by being your secret Cupid's Day sweetheart, and giving you a 'special' present."   
  
"Buh-ah-" Joxer laughed uneasily and pointed to himself, "She-I mean-oh wow!-buhh-Gabby!"   
  
Cupid rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know, so does Mom. That's why she wanted me to give you this."   
  
The God smiled a little, up until then saying it all so drolly. From his quiver he pulled an immaculate silver arrow. Set into it's tip was a ruby, glowing like a drop of blood. He notched it, ready to take aim. Joxer jumped forward.   
  
"Wait, no!"   
  
Cupid looked at him sideways and smiled, letting the quilled arrow fly. It hit right on target, exploding in a cloud of sparkles against - Gabrielle.   
  
"It's a very rare kind of arrow," said Cupid, crossing his arms in resign, "Mom told me not to tell you the specifics, but believe me," We wagged a hand in emphasis, "It's a real doosey!"   
  
At that, golden rain burst and enveloped the young lithe God, fading him into nothingness. Joxer jumped forward, his hands grasping air.   
  
"CUPID!"   
  
"Joxer!"   
  
Joxer blinked.   
  
Slowly, the world swung into motion again.   
  
At the bottom of the steps Gabrielle and Xena waited for him, Gabrielle smiling so softly up at him - as if she had waited all day to see him and now her thirst was quenched. He dove down the steps, alarm in his features, and his goot caught up, causing him to fall flat on his face.   
  
"Joxer!"   
  
Gabrielle sprang down next to him, helping him up. He glared at her.   
  
"You don't love me, do you Gabrielle?!" he asked, his eyes wide.   
  
She gave an uncomfortable grimace, "Nnnnno Joxer."   
  
He sighed heavily, a long grin spreading across his face, "Thank the-"   
  
The grin disappeared. She saw the pout form on his lips and her short smile returned.   
  
"At least - not like *that*!"   
  
"Yeah!" Joxer laughed, "Yeah, that's - that's what I meant!"   
  
Pulling him up, Gabrielle smiled.   
  
"So, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Uuhmm - just sittin'," he replied, then pointed to them, "Hey - why're you guys here? I thought you were heading down to Tiryns..."   
  
"I managed to persuade Xena to stay on a while here in Corinth, for the Cupid's Day Festivals! Why miss out on the best party for months?"   
  
"Oh," he nodded, "Well, I was just on my way-"   
  
"Out of town," Xena smirked.   
  
"To the *ta-vern*," he corrected her, "You guys wanna - come along?"   
  
"Sure," Xena smiled warmly, "Don't see what harm a *mug*" she emphasized the singular, "of ale could do!"   
  
"Great!" grinned Joxer, wrapping his arms around his friends, and taking a step towards the tavern.   
  
"Uh - Joxer?"   
  
He glanced to Gabrielle who held up his helmet. He gave a goofy grin, and Gabrielle dropped the helm on Joxer's head. At that she pulled him along and the three headed off.   
  
\----------------------   
  
Ares pouted.   
  
Today's records were terrible.   
  
Barely anyone in Greece or Rome were fighting. Sparta was even quiet and in Thebes - not a sound. He clenched his theeth, his jaw muscles bulging as he did so.   
  
Discord sat at the foot of his pedistal, pouting just as darkly. Ares hated Cupid's Day, and he was barely paying her any attention, except for yelling at her about how lousy it was that no wars were really cranking. If it wasn't that particular gripe, it was bitching and moaning about how there was no 'War Day' or 'Ares' Day', and if it wasn't either of those complaints, he would just sit there like a dark puddle of energy and pout. Just like now.   
  
"Ooh!"   
  
Ares moved his eyes as if they were lead, falling upon the bouncing Discord.   
  
"A family fight just broke out!" Discord concentrated, pressing her index fingers to her temples, "And a bar room brawl!"   
  
The God of War's eyes heaved upwards once more.   
  
Discord cocked a lip and sulked. *Poo!* she thought.   
  
\-------------------------   
  
Gabrielle leered, reaching out across the table.   
  
"MEAD!" she hollered, "MORE MEAD!"   
  
Joxer chuckled madly, his arm draped over Xena's shoulder, his leg draped across the more than tipsy bard's lap. The bard grabbed the jug a wench had brought her and grinned as she filled her mug with it. She also filled Joxer's, shoving it into his hand.   
  
"You know - love is a bitch..."   
  
"Oh Gods," Xena groaned, "Not this one..."   
  
"No!" Gabby lifted a finger to silence her friend, "I will tell this story!"   
  
"I love lissning to you sssories Gabielle - Gabbieelle -"   
  
"Just," she tried to focus her eyes on Joxer's face, "Juss call me Gabby..."   
  
Joxer physically melted, a long leer sliding across his features, "Ohhh ookay Gab-by!"   
  
"Where was I?"   
  
"Someone wazz a bisch I think..."   
  
"LOVE!" cried out Gabrielle, "What a SSHHOKE!"   
  
"They have a day for it you know," said Joxer, "You think thass a sign we're mizzin out on somefin?"   
  
"Aaah," Gabrielle curled a lip and waved a hand in dismissal, "They have a day for wheat too! Ha! Wazzat get us?"   
  
"Bread," Xena replied darkly.   
  
"Ezzactly!" Gabrielle nodded slowly, pointing the finger again, "Nussing but lousy bread - and whaah we doo wizz bread?"   
  
"We eat it," Joxer said.   
  
"Aaah - you see?" she said, "You need bread! We need love!"   
  
"I though- you sed izz a bitch!"   
  
"It IS!" she cried, "THAT'S THE PARIDI- THE PARADUM - THE -"   
  
"Paradox," Xena finished. "I'm going outside for a quick walk..."   
  
"Okay," Gabrielle nodded, "You do that - Jogszzer and I talk about paradidums..."   
  
Xena sighed deeply, pulling herself up off the floor in front of the bench at the table, staggering towards the door. She didn't get drunk very often - her tolerance had gone down. Gabrielle barely ever drank in her life - thusly her tolerance was nonexistent. She knew she should have specified no more than HALF a mug of ale.   
  
The night outside was filled with beautiful lights, lamps and music. People danced and spun to the floating tunes, mostly couples, celebrating the fact that they were able to love eachother - all thanks to Cupid. Before Cupid, love was a lusty needful thing. Since Cupid, it have become a lifelong, soulmate thing. She sighed long. She hated it, and was thankful for it all the same time.   
  
"Oh - you've finally stopped filling yourself with poison..."   
  
That voice - young, irritating.   
  
Xena turned around slowly, with less grace than she hoped she would have. "Dizzcord..."   
  
"Oh man - you reek," The dark Godling waved the air in front of her nose, "You smell like a tavern..."   
  
"I just drank my way through a tavern," she said darkly, "Izz not surprizing."   
  
"Aah," Discord's nose wrinkled prissily, "That explains a lot. You humans are really revolting."   
  
"Whaddaya WANT?"   
  
Discord rose a brow at Xena, who seemed to be a little annoyed at her lack of self-control.   
  
"Okay here's the deal - Ares is being the major bummer tonight - I need you to cheer him up a bit so he'll have some fun with me - it is Cupid's Day after all."   
  
Xena rose a brow, "You celebrate Cupidz day?!?"   
  
Discord lifted her nose in the air, "We Gods have feelings too. Prick us do we not slug you?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, shifting her weight and nearly falling over. She found the Tavern wall and kept her balance. "How am *I* supposssah make Aresss happy?"   
  
Discord let her nose wrinkle again and she flapped her hands at Xena, "Oh you know - do that insolent human thing to him - it always gets him angry and he loves it..."   
  
Xena rose a brow, "And it'll get you nookie?"   
  
Discord smirked, "Damn straight!"   
  
It was Cupid's Day - she'd do the bint a favour.   
  
"Okay okay, bring him on!"   
  
With a cold flash the Godling was gone. After that, another flash occured, and a burly God nearly fell to the ground in shock.   
  
"DISCORD!" he bellowed, "What the-"   
  
Glancing in front of him he noticed the inebriated Xena frowning at him with much distaste.   
  
"Xena..." A dent creased his brow, "Wh- What am I doing here?"   
  
"You're here to get pissed off... Discord wants nookie again!"   
  
There was a screech, and Discord burst from the ether.   
  
"YOU DON'T!" Meeting the God of War's angered glare, she slunk back a bit, whispering harshly, "You don't just TELL HIM!!"   
  
Xena grimaced, "Now you lissen you little pidifull essuuse for a God of someeiin uzeless!"   
  
Ares smirked.   
  
"I telleh TRUTH!" Xena swallowed, trying to regain some composure, "Even when I'm shrunk!"   
  
Discord hissed, "OHHH! I'm gonna-"   
  
"Go away," Ares said, putting a hand on her arm, "I'll deal with you later."   
  
Discord, with a shake of her rear, disappeared. Ares turned to Xena, smiling slightly.   
  
"I haven't seen you this..."   
  
"Shrunk," finished Xena.   
  
"I was going to say amiable," he said, "Towards a God in a long time."   
  
"When you're in this state," Xena said, "The less conflict the better."   
  
Ares, again, smiled.   
  
"My thoughts exactly."   
  
"Whazz that look for?"   
  
"It's Cupid's Day," he said.   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes, "Oh no, don't you be thinking..."   
  
"You mean you don't," he stepped forward, running a finger along her collarbone, "Not even just *one* night," he whispered.   
  
Xena felt his warmth close, and let loose a growl.   
  
"You know I *hate* your guts!" she spat.   
  
Ares leered, "Only my guts?"   
  
Xena said nothing, only bit down on her tongue.   
  
"That's okay then, it's not my guts you got to deal with..." His lips dove for her neck. She grabbed his face in her hands, squeezing with her vice-like grip. "Oohhph - I lofvbe it whum ye ppsplay wrouff"   
  
Xena pushed him away, storming back to the bar.   
  
"A drink then," he said, "There's a quiet spot in the barn to the back - you and I, and some Godly mead..."   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"No strings attached!"   
  
"There are *never* no strings attached!" she growled again. She looked him up and down. His raven curled locks were wayward, the odd sheen of grey shining in the golden lamp-light. The breeze made some wisps at the front float in the cool winter breeze. His sculptured features almost glowed in the warm light from the tavern, and his olive skin seemed smooth and delightful. She was sure it was the mead talking to her, but an almost human look took the monster's face before her. She shrugged, looking up at the sky.   
  
"Oh for the God's sake! Let's go!"   
  
\-------------------------------   
  
Gabrielle looked at the mug in her hand, the rest of her limbs tangled in Joxer's. She moved her wavering eyes to him, the both of them slumped in the dark corner of the tavern's bar.   
  
"You know, you really a good frienn Jogser."   
  
He blinked at her slowly, "I know."   
  
She laughed, pushing her nose against his.   
  
"Gabby," he said, "Have you ever heard of Cupid shooting silver arrows?"   
  
Gabrielle frowned at an achingly slow speed, then turned her head shakily to his.   
  
"Yeah - I have. Why - you seen someone be shot?"   
  
"Yeah - whaa they mean?"   
  
Gabrielle blinked slowly, leaning on Joxer's shoulder.   
  
"Well the recipient of the arrow will fall in love with the person it was shot for - see the Gods choose that in this case - but the arrow works only when that person is kissed by the person it was shot for - you know iss kinna compeehlicated."   
  
"What if ih got a ruby on it?"   
  
"Oh," Gabrielle's nose wrinked, "Cennaurh poobies, I dunno whah thah means. Probbly the same - who got shot?"   
  
Joxer shook his head, "Never minn."   
  
"I'm tired," Gabrielle sighed, "Less go do bed."   
  
Joxer gulped, "I'll take you to *your* bed Gabby," he said, pulling her up to her feet.   
  
"Hmmm," she grinned, "I know!"   
  
Staggering up the stairs of the Inn, Joxer managed to open the door. He sighed, laying the semi-conscious Gabrielle down. He pulled some pelts up from underneath her, gathering them about her.   
  
"Joxer..."   
  
Joxer looked up, Gabrielle all snug in her bed.   
  
"I think that maybe, it'd be nice to be hit with that arrow, if it was for you..."   
  
"You-" Joxer gulped, beads of sweat forming on his brow, "You don't mean that..."   
  
Gabrielle grinned, chuckling, "Of course I do! You're a nice guy - it'd be nice being in love with you..."   
  
He felt his heart rage madly in his chest, till the words-   
  
"It's such a pity I'm not..."   
  
fell from the bard's mouth.   
  
Joxer didn't know what came over him, but taking her hand, a delicate porcelain form, silken in texture, he said softly, "You're not?"   
  
She looked at him a long moment, a soft frown taking her face.   
  
"Hmmm," she yawned, "I - dunnow..." She chuckled suddenly, "You know it's times like this I think maybe... maybe you're kinda cute."   
  
Joxer blushed, "You're drunk Gabrielle," he said, the moment and adrenalin sobering him up some, "You don't know what you're saying."   
  
"Noo, Joxer!" she whispered with urgency, "I do! I really do! I care for you lots - you're a beautiful friend to me... so lovely all the time... so silly..."   
  
She chuckled.   
  
"I know I am," he smiled sadly, "It's what I am - a bumbling - sidekick."   
  
"You're not my sidekick," she said, somehow clear in her words, "You're my dear dear friend. Can I give you a Cupid's Day present?"   
  
Oh Gods, thought Joxer.   
  
"Wh-wh-wh-what would that be?"   
  
Reaching out, she grabbed Joxer's collar, and pulled him close to her.   
  
"N-n-n-no Gabrielle, you don't wan-hmmm"   
  
Her lips took his in a tender silken kiss, the cockel-shell touch of teeth so breif till she pulled away.   
  
"For you," she said, laying back on the bed and rolling over, she breathed out a sigh, "I love you Joxer."   
  
Joxer felt tears well in his eyes, "I know you do."   
  
He turned, his heart heavy with guilt. She said she loved me, he thought, why? She never showed any sign of it before - the arrow! He found the corner of the room, pulling the shred of a blanket around him, and stoking the room's fire, he snuggled up near it. With a warm sting and the rough of the throat, he felt tears fall from his eyes, his lids swelling with sadness.   
  
"How could you?" he breathed to the Goddess of Love, wherever she was, "You took away Gabrielle's choice... you've ruined it all!"   
  
Slowly, he let the night's darkness take him, his eyes never leaving the form of Gabrielle. He watched her pelt rise and fall with her breaths - longing and guilt mixed together in a sickening broth.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
Xena opened her eyes, sleep cracking her vision. Shaking her head, she sat up, and hay fell about her mussed-hair. She patted the hay-stack next to her, and hit hard - abdomen?   
  
"Dear Gods -"   
  
"Ouugh..."   
  
From the mound of yellowed flax the raven-topped God of War emerged, his top half without vest.   
  
"Good morning!" he grinned, "Glorious one isn't it?"   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes darkly.   
  
"It never happened!"   
  
Ares merely smirked.   
  
\------------------------------------------------   
  
The road to Tiryns was long and rocky - Xena and Gabrielle travelled it, the skin under their eyes darkened from the night before. They had set off late, and the town was a wreck from the previous night's festivities. Joxer lagged behind, watching the pair lope ahead. Once or twice, Gabrielle had glanced back, a soft sad gaze her message to him. His heart was heavy, knowing that Gabrielle's new confusion - one attributed to him - was all a Godly ruse.   
  
Night fell sweetly on the trio, and the two women set up camp slowly, all day their movements slow and deliberate - full of regret. Joxer decided to explore around the camp some.   
  
Trudging through some undergrowth, he found a wide pond, and removing his boots carefully, he let his feet sploosh in the cool fresh water. He heard a crunch of sticks behind him. By the step he knew it was Xena - perhaps the hangover had made her careless.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
The soft voice of the warrior princess soothed his pain. She was so gentle at times, such a contrast to her seemingy savage nature.   
  
"Yesterday," he said, "Cupid appeared to me just before you guys showed up. He said Aphrodite had a present for me - it was an arrow. He shot it at Gabrielle - and now I think she's falling in love with me because of it - and it's all my fault!"   
  
"Did you ask Cupid to shoot the arrow?" Xena asked, sitting down next to him.   
  
"No!" Joxer shook his head, instantly regretting it, "I'd never - I love Gabrielle too much to do that to her!"   
  
Xena smiled slowly, a supportive hand squeezing his shoulder.   
  
"We have to do something about it Xena!"   
  
Xena smirked, slightly amused by the situation. Here was a man who tried with everything to get her best friend to love him, and now it was the last thing he wanted her to do.   
  
"First - tell me what the arrow looked like."   
  
Joxer sighed, "It was a silver one - that's bad isn't it?"   
  
"It's not good," Xena cocked her head, "Keep going..."   
  
"And - it had a little red ruby at the tip-"   
  
Xena frowned suddenly.   
  
"What?" Joxer glared at her, "That's - that's really really bad isn't it?"   
  
"Well," Xena let out a long breath, "Well I don't know. I've never heard of that before."   
  
"Oh," Joxer sighed, "What have I done?"   
  
Xena slapped a hand on his shoulder gently, "You did nothing, Joxer. Relax," she said finally, getting up and turning to the camp, "I'll deal with this."   
  
Strolling through the wall of trees that seperated Joxer's hiding place from the main camp area, Xena strode to Argo, pulling her armour from her saddlebags and hooking it up to the necessary loops in her leather tunic. Gabrielle stood from her spot next to the low burning campfire, her brows tilting in concern.   
  
"Xena, where are you going?"   
  
Xena doubled back at her, a wince taking her face slowly, "Just going to that town we passed by for a moment... I'll be back in a couple of hours!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
Xena smiled uneasily, "Just got to get some saddle-oil for Argo!"   
  
Gabrielle opened her mouth, but Xena squeezed Argo into a sudden canter that fast grew to a gallop, the golden hues of the mare disappearing through the trees with Xena.   
  
"But we already *have* saddle-oil!"   
  
\-------   
  
The countryside was spotted with temples, those of Aphrodite being one of the more popular. Lucky for Xena, as she didn't have to ride for days to find the specific temple she needed. From over the hill tall pillars stretched upwards, holding the square roof of the temple, it's facade decorated with the limber young carved bodies of nymphs and godlings, the head figure, the most beautiful figure of course being Aphrodite herself. Xena let Argo slow down to a gentle jog, and as the temple grew closer, she slid off the saddle, tying Argo to a stretch of wood supplied for tying down steeds. In the doorway stood guards, scantily clad guards who wore barely loin-cloths. Typical - Aphrodite would only adorn her temples with the best.   
  
Strolling past them, a little man, his hair grey from years, skittered over the marbled floors and slid to a halt at Xena's feet.   
  
"Hello!" he said, blue eyes sparkling young, "Welcome to the temple of Aphrodite!! Would you like to make an offering?"   
  
"No," Xena said darkly, "I'd like to talk to Aphrodite, so if you'd please..."   
  
She motioned him to leave the temple main where she now found herself, but the man chuckled.   
  
"Why - you can't just *summon* Our Lady Aphrodite on a whim! She is a *very* busy lady and only appears to her most humble and deserving of subjects!"   
  
"Like my pal Joxer, stand aside," Xena strode to the altar.   
  
"B-b-b-buh!"   
  
"Arocles," came a voice, "Chill!"   
  
The man nearly fainted.   
  
"Our LADY!" he fell to his knees, drawing mystic symbols in the air with frantic fingers, "Oh please forgive me for letting such an insolent mortal into your hallowed temple!!"   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Aphrodite smiled, slinking past him to the podium, "Why don't you go pick some flowers for the altar or something boring like that."   
  
The man shut his mouth, his eyes wide with a total loss for words. "Ww-"   
  
"Arocleeeees...." She said, pointing a finger at him.   
  
"Okay!" He bowed his head abruptly, and after looking her over a moment longer, sped out the door with an odd yelp.   
  
"Ugh," the Goddess sighed, rolling her eyes and approaching a table of offerings, "I *really* gotta get me some new Priests man."   
  
"You know why I'm here," said Xena darkly.   
  
"Hmm?" she looked up from a bowl of gemstone beads, "Oh yeah that, listen I don't know what you're so cheesed about it's not like the arrow actually did anything!"   
  
Xena opened her mouth, then tightened it to an 'o' of bewilderment which fast gave way to a grimace, "Whaddaya mean it doesn't do anything?"   
  
Aphrodite grinned, shrugging, "Yeah that little ruby thang kinda - ziiip - negated the whole arrow deal! I just got Cupid to send a shot and give Joxer something to have some angst over on Cupid's Day..."   
  
Xena let out an exasperated breath, "Why?!"   
  
"Cause," she said, "Do you remember a Cupid's Day where all you had to bitch about was the fact you had nobody? And all you did all day was mope? Totally sucks the donkey's asse!"   
  
"You could say that," Xena shot a sidewards glance at the Goddess. "So why send an arrow that doesn't do anything?!"   
  
"Oh you see that's the cool thing!" Aphrodite pulled at a tray of silk, pulling the soft material over her, "He's thinking 'Oh by the Gods Aphrodite has put a spell on my favourite squeeze what am I gonna do she's stuck loving me and it's all my fault' right?"   
  
"Basicly," said Xena.   
  
"Yeah well, Gabrielle is totally clueless to the whole thing and of course he's gonna bring up his feelings huh? To try and convince her that she doesn't love him..."   
  
Xena felt her heart seize up, "He'll make a fool of himself!"   
  
"He might do," smiled the Goddess curtly, piling all of her spills back on the table, "Gotta keep those," she said to herself.   
  
"Don't you care?"   
  
Aphrodite gave the warrior a laugh of disbelief, "If I care for a mortal, which I don't think I do - Joxer's the babe that gets my sympathies. He looks like a zod, talks like a zod but has the heart of a major babe!"   
  
Xena screwed up her face, "What's a zod?"   
  
Aphrodite shook her head, "Oh look, never mind! Just trust me on this one okay? This whole arrow thing is for the best. Trust me!"   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite, grabbing an apple from the table of offerings before turning for the door, "I trust you as far as I could spit ya!"   
  
"Eeew," Aphrodite scrunched her nose with a grin, thoroughly amused, "Gosh you mortals are so grody!"   
  
With that she gave a content sigh, letting her sparkles fall through her, whisking her away from her temple in the land of the Mortals.   
  
Gabrielle looked up from the nutbread she had unwrapped, taking in the scene around her. Joxer had moped off into the forest, and she was wondering where he was. He'd been an hour now. She didn't like it when he wandered off too much, cause he was liable to get himself topped by a bandit or petty theif. Or fall over and do himself an injury. She sighed, standing up to gain a better view into the surrounding forest.   
  
"Joh-xer!" she called out, "Joxer! Do you want some NUTBREAD?!"   
  
The chorus of bugs that were singing abruptly stopped.   
  
"Joxer?"   
  
She gazed into the folaige - nothing. Letting loose a sigh, she dropped to the ground with a soft snort, shaking her head.   
  
"Damned..."   
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHH AAAAAAA!!!!"   
  
Gabrielle dove for the ground, grabbing her staff as a flash of pointy helmet and grey shot past her. Regaining her footing she saw Joxer circling the camp, bolting in circles, bellowing like a mad man. She was sure he WAS a mad man!!! Slowing down he ripped off his helmet, his armour following it, and had Gabrielle not been totally stunned, she would have covered her eyes before he took off his vest, followed by his togs and boots.   
  
"Joxer - what are you doing?" she managed to croak.   
  
"BEES!" he cried, "LOT'S of em! By the GODS that hurts!!"   
  
She frowned, watching him smack his arms and chest.   
  
"Those little sons-a-bitches go nuts!! Went in my clothes!"   
  
Gabrielle stood up, walking over to Joxer, whom picked at stings on his skin. "Look at you! You're covered in stings!! What were you thinking?"   
  
He sighed, "I was practicing sword-fighting on a tree and smacked this branch and the bees..."   
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes, nodding. "Yeah I get the idea - here I'll get some salve..."   
  
She dug around in a satchel as she pushed Joxer down on his seat on the clearing floor, dried leaves and forest rubbish covering the hard sandy ground. He sat on the ground, a pair of red coloured boxers providing him some dignity. They weren't doing much of a good job - the smiley faces that were scattered all over the red print pants were causing Gabrielle quite some amusement. Pulling out the salve she settled next to Joxer, starting on his arms, flicking off the stings with her longer nails. Joxer looked down at himself, realising he was mostly naked. He felt himself blushing, Gabrielle mumbling to herself.   
  
"Joxer, this is unbelievable!" she said, "Look at all those stings!"   
  
"I know," he said, "As you could probably guess I'm in a lot of pain!!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled softly, "Well this salve will soothe the pain, first we gotta remove all these stings."   
  
She flicked a sting up, listening to Joxer sing through the pain. Gods, he was always hurting himself, she thought, always getting himself into strife. She glanced up at him breifly, his eyes watching her fingers work. Her head still thudded slightly from the night before, but the soft baritone humming from Joxer soothed it some, and glancing up to him she smiled.   
  
"You know, when you're not being silly about it - you sing kinda nice..."   
  
Joxer, wincing, managed to look at her through the corners of his eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks... aoow!"   
  
"Sorry," she lifted his arm, checking for more stings, "Oh you really made a mess of it this time - it's going to take me ages to get these out!"   
  
Joxer nodded. He felt his blood thrum through his veins, and if it weren't for the throbbing pain he would have been in heaven, Gabrielle's finger-tips touching his skin so gently.   
  
"I think that's all of them," she said, "Sit forward..."   
  
Clearing her throat, she ran a hand over his back, to make sure no stings were present, and she was certain she felt Joxer shudder.   
  
Almost mechanicly she sat back down, Joxer's eyes turned away.   
  
"T-that's it," she said softly, "Um - the stings I mean."   
  
He nodded. Hearing her unwrap the salve, he felt his skin prickle with anticipation. As the salve touched the smooth of his shoulder, he let took in a surprised breath - the cool cream rising a shudder from him again. Gabrielle was certain of the effect of the touch this time.   
  
Joxer stiffened, grabbing her wrist and lifting her hand off him.   
  
"Gabrielle, I think there's something you should know," he said, his face paling with anxiety.   
  
Gabrielle felt her mouth dry, her skin burning where he held her. "Joxer, whatever-"   
  
"No," he said forcefully, his certain look defying the indignitiy of speaking to her about such apparent seriousness in his underwear. "Yesterday - something happened to you. And I think whatever is happening - it's not you..."   
  
She frowned in confusion, "Joxer - what are you talking about?"   
  
"Cupid appeared to me yesterday," he said, "Said he was delivering a present from Aphrodite, and he shot this arrow at ya..."   
  
"ARROW?"   
  
He nodded, ready to be pummelled by her angry strikes.   
  
"Did you ask him to hit me with the arrow?"   
  
He glanced up. Deep disappointment was ingrained into her features.   
  
"No," he breathed, unwittingly placing a hand at her arm, "I'd never- Oh Gabrielle - I'd never do that to ya..."   
  
"You wouldn't..."   
  
He shook his head, "Thing is Gabrielle... when you were drunk last night... you kissed me."   
  
"I did..." It was almost more of a statement than a question. She searched his eyes, as if searching those endless obsidian orbs was searching through the dark and giddy night before. He nodded numbly.   
  
"As a Cupid's Day present," he said, "And - you said you loved me..."   
  
She couldn't move a muscle in her face - she just met his confused and apologetic gaze - was there fear in his eyes?   
  
"Don't worry Gabrielle," he said suddenly, hand at her shoulder strong and comforting, "It was just the arrow from Cupid - Xena's gone to fix it up now."   
  
She screwed up her face a little, incredulity in her features, "Joxer - I felt totally normal last night."   
  
He shook his head, "Yeah, I know, but it was the arrow, trust me."   
  
She examined his features, his gaze downcast, his brow set in a frown. "Last night - I remember - you asked me about an arrow..."   
  
He nodded, "A silver one..."   
  
"You mean - you knew I was the one shot, and you didn't tell me?"   
  
Joxer shrugged, "I didn't want to bring up the subject. Maybe - you'd just ignore me like always. Then you wouldn't kiss me and fall in love with me..."   
  
"Joxer!" Gabrielle gasped with a shake of her head, "I would only kiss a guy if I loved him in the first...."   
  
Her voice drifted off, and she cleared her throat suddenly, Joxer looking paler than usual. Grabbing some salve she began rubbing it into his back roughly as if he were a child.   
  
"How's those stings, huh?"   
  
"Gabrielle..."   
  
She kept at his shoulder, massaging in the creamy salve.   
  
"I know you were probably drunk, and that's why you kissed me," he said, "I understand, and I'm sorry."   
  
"Mm," she felt her mouth hesitate, "Joxer, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."   
  
He shook his head, "I should never have let you kiss me..."   
  
She smiled softly, hiding it's radiance with a nervous hand to her face, "Knowing me, I would have been difficult to stop..."   
  
They both met eachother's knowing smiles. Slowly, like rainbows, they faded. His eyes searched the ground, avoiding her gaze.   
  
"Gods," he breathed, "You must be so embarrassed."   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"No, not at all," she said, the salve neat in her lap. She took some between her fingers, running the smooth cream over the tips, and reaching her hand up, she set the tips gently down onto a small red hive on his cheekbone as she spoke, "I feel..."   
  
She stopped herself, a lump seizing in her throat. "This feeling inside me is growing... it's warm and gentle, and now you tell me it's not real."   
  
Joxer pressed his eyelids down in a guilt-ridden pout, a single tear spilling down his face. A laugh lifted from the bard, a sad, calm tinkle, and shaking her head she said, almost as if it were an idle thought, "And I had this crazy notion that you were in love with me!"   
  
Her grin fell as Joxer's eyes slowly lifted and met hers. He smiled sadly, that idle jocularity in his own features. He scratched his cheek casually, betraying his broiling heart, "I am."   
  
There was a sudden sound of skidding hooves, and snapping her head around, she saw the figure of Xena bounding high on Argo. She felt a sigh fall from her... she wasn't sure if it was relief she felt or disappointment.   
  
"Xena," Joxer almost cried, jumping to his feet and racing over to her, regardless of his half-nakedity, "Did you find..."   
  
"Ssshh," Xena found it in herself to smile, despite her aggrivation at the Gods, "The arrow did nothing Joxer."   
  
He opened his mouth, but Xena filled the void with an-   
  
"Aphrodite just wanted you to have something different to worry about this Cupid's Day, rather than being upset over being on your own..."   
  
Joxer barely heard her... the arrow - it did nothing?! Then Gabrielle was...   
  
"Xena, can you leave us alone for a minute?" he said suddenly, lowering his voice and running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Xena glanced at his boxers and smirked.   
  
"Sure, but I'd get some clothes on if I were you..."   
  
Glancing down he blushed, hands covering himself up some, "Yeah," he grimaced.   
  
Xena brought Argo round, easing her into a trot and leading her into the next clearing next to the small nearby pond. Gabrielle sent a frown of bewilderment in Joxer's direction, and he approached her, his brow breaking a slight sweat. By the Gods - he thought it had to be a dream - Aphrodite brought it on some-how!! Gabrielle... the name rolled off his lips and anxiety grew when he knew he had to speak them. Crouching at the pelt, he pulled on his vest, it hung undone. His nerves ripped through him and he took Gabrielle's hands in his, unable to stand waiting till he was fully clothed.   
  
"Gabby -" He let out an angered sigh through his nose and pursed his lips a moment, "I mean Gabrielle..."   
  
She swallowed. "Xena wasn't getting the saddle oil - she was fixing up this..." She couldn't say 'mess'. It almost felt like a blessing.   
  
Joxer nodded.   
  
"Why didn't she just tell me?"   
  
"Cause if you didn't love me then you'd never have known and I wouldn't have had to tell you that I love you and-" He took in a long much needed breath, "And she didn't want you to be hurt unneccessarily."   
  
Gabrielle sighed, looking down into her lap where their clasped hands sat. She gazed down at it, the warmth of their fingers intertwined.   
  
"So - did she fix it?"   
  
Somewhere, deep within her soul, she hoped Xena never fixed it - that it could never be fixed. She wasn't sure why - his dark eyes gazing at her made a spirited rush inside of her that she had always locked away - for some reason now it was free, because she finally wanted it.   
  
How could something so wonderful be a Godly game? Would she never be anything but a pawn for these people?   
  
Joxer blinked slowly, cupping her hands in his and shaking his head. It brought a strange feeling of de ja vu to her, despite the fact that the last time Joxer had addressed her in such a manner he wasn't in his underpants.   
  
"Gabrielle, Xena can't fix it... because the arrow..."   
  
"Did nothing," Gabrielle finished in a soft breath, a knowing smile slighting her lips, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Why didn't I remember that when you told me about that arrow yesterday..."   
  
Joxer frowned. "You remember?"   
  
"No, not after that last mug of ale," Gabrielle said, placing a gentle hand on her skull that still ached from the night before, "But - I thought I remembered someone telling a story about a stupid silver arrow with a ruby on the end - some idiot bard or something - turned out to be you!" She let loose a laugh, but glancing up she saw Joxer nod slowly, his grip of her hands loosening. "I -" She grabbed his hands, "I didn't mean it like that!" she smiled.   
  
Joxer cocked his head, "Well still, maybe the arrow just put the idea of loving me in your head you know, so like you really aren't..."   
  
"No," Gabrielle shook her head, her jade eyes locking onto his, "No Joxer. I saw you in that square, I saw you watching everyone and - I guess I did feel sorry for you but - I couldn't leave you there on your own. And it wasn't because I was sorry for you, and it wasn't because I would have felt guilty if I hadn't of fetched you..." She sighed, looking down to their hands a moment, she felt him shivering and she tightened her grasp, bringing her eyes up to his, "It was because I wanted to be with you that night. I wanted to hang out with you and - drink mead and have those really weird philisophical discussions we have that usually end up in nonsense."   
  
Joxer smiled.   
  
"A part of me wanted to love you so much, and the other part that wanted to be strong felt like it never needed to. Perhaps I was also frightened," Her brow creased a little, "That if I admitted my feelings, I'd lose you or something - there's so many reasons why I battled myself... but I know now, I don't want to fight these feelings anymore."   
  
Joxer couldn't speak. The angel in front of him just clasped his hands, and he watched her every move reverently, fear seizing his tongue.   
  
She glanced up to him from their hands, "You're suddenly quiet..."   
  
"I-" He gulped, a soft understanding in his features that Gabrielle rarely saw, "I had doubts you even liked me sometimes!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled, her face lighting up, "You can be pretty annoying..."   
  
He grinned, nodding, "Yeah, yeah I know."   
  
They both sighed, basking in the mutual glow of the moment, feelings bared, their souls in an odd state of flux, awaiting something they'd both been yearning for, unwittingly or no. Joxer looked to her.   
  
"So - what now?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled shortly, picking up the salve, "You take that tunic off..."   
  
Joxer blushed a little, an incredulous laugh taking him. Gabrielle's smile broke into a grin.   
  
"We have to finish treating those stings," she said, watching Joxer pull of the shaggy material. She ran a hand over his shoulder, this time no shudder coming from Joxer. He turned his head after placing the tunic aside, and in one sweeping movement, he took her by the hip, his other hand diving under her jaw, pulling her lips to his in a hungry caress. Gabrielle let out a surprised squeal, falling onto her back on the pelt.   
  
"Joxer!" she giggled.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Xena slapped Argo's side affectionately, taking the mare a little further past the pond to an old track in the forest. She knew her two friends would be needing a little space, and time, to themselves. She watched the golden horse nibble at plants brancing out into the track, and she stopped a moment to let her have a quick feed. With much trepidation she thought back to that morning, waking with the God of War in the haystack. She shuddered - he was half-naked and she was down to her leathers... who knew what they were up to the night before.   
  
"I probably don't want to know, huh Argo," she said suddenly, letting her fingers settle in the pale of the mare's mane, the rough fibres so familiar to her, "I probably don't want to know what I go to up to last night..."   
  
She felt an odd whoosh, and she knew he was there. She sighed, patting the horse gently.   
  
"Come to gloat?"   
  
"To assure," Ares said, "I saw you were down."   
  
Xena curled her lip with disgust, "Well you got your Cupid's Day boff. You can leave me alone now."   
  
Ares chuckled, strolling up next to her and stroking Argo's hind flank. "I wish I could say with all honesty that I got that out of you yesterday but I can't," He eyed her with a smirk, "With all honesty anyway."   
  
Xena narrowed her eyes with a petulant scowl, "Like anyone would believe you."   
  
Ares shrugged, the smirk still gracing his face, "Who'd have to believe me? The question would still be there."   
  
Xena sighed suddenly, ripping up some soft grass and holding it to Argo's muzzle. "Well you assured me now you can go."   
  
"Well, actually," he took his bottom lip between his teeth, "I wanted to thank you."   
  
"Thank me?"   
  
He nodded, meeting her look of utter incredulity, "For a change I thoroughly enjoyed myself on Cupid's Day. All that warlord talk I guess..."   
  
"Not the fact I was fondling your chest the whole time?" Xena countered sardonicly.   
  
"That helped," Ares grinned. "Not that this would be a surprise to you, but aside Discord, I usually get forgotten on Cupid's Day."   
  
"Don't tell me!" the raven-tressed warrioress gasped with a leer.   
  
"Joke all you want," he said, "It's true. You made last night uh," He looked down to his boot that kicked the sodden ground idly, "sppehmmm."   
  
Xena frowned at him with genuine confusion, "I what?"   
  
"Special," he said, "You made last night - special."   
  
"Oh," Xena's frown turned troubled, and she grabbed the buckles of Argo's saddle, adjusting them needlessly, "It was nothing."   
  
Clearing his throat, Ares nodded thoroughly, "Yeah sure it was I mean," He nodded again, "Yeah - thanks Xena."   
  
She nodded, leaning over and slapping his arm like an old war buddy, "Sure, yeah - no problem."   
  
She glanced up, his deep brown eyes gazing down at hers. Tightening her lips she gave his arm another slap.   
  
"Go on, git outta here!" she growled, "Before I start likin' ya!"   
  
Smirking a little, Ares ran a hand down her jaw, before disappearing in a rain of golden dust. Xena gazed at the space where he was, shaking her head a moment.   
  
"Come on Argo," she said, slapping the horse on the rump and pulling herself up into the saddle, "Let's go for a walk."   
  


The End


End file.
